Friendly Encounters
by PearLynn
Summary: It started off as a normal morning, until Katara foolishly agreed to a spar. Two-part. Rated M for the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or it's characters._

 ** _A/N_** _I'm back, bitches._

* * *

He was sitting across from her, eyes closed and face blank. His hands were relaxed in his lap, one cupping the other and thumbs lightly touching. His breathing was deep and even, smooth as he slowly exhaled from his nose. In this moment, he looked completely at peace. So different than he normally appeared to her.

"I know you're watching me," he said dryly, not even opening his eyes.

Katara jumped back, not aware of their close proximity until he spoke, and she scrambled into a more discreet position. Coughing to clear her throat, she replied in something akin to a squeak, "I- I, uh, don't know what you're talking about. I just got here."

His eyes open, golden and bright in the early morning sun, and he sneered humorously. "Oh, really? You've been staring at me for about five minutes. It's hard _not_ to notice when you're such a loud mouth breather."

Affronted, Katara huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?"

Zuko lifted his arms above his head, stretching his back- and his perfectly sculpted abdomen, not that she was looking or anything- and he popped his knuckles before propping himself back on the palms of his hands. His single eyebrow was arched when he looked at her again, then he said plainly, "Why were you watching me?"

Katara didn't have an answer for that. In all honesty, she really didn't know why she had been observing Zuko as he went through his morning meditation. She had left her room right when she woke up and dressed herself, then headed straight for the kitchen like she always did. And now that they were at this lavish and abandoned vacation home, she was more able to keep to herself when she made breakfast for everyone. Except this morning, when she realized she woke a little later than usual and found herself walking by the courtyard with the broken fountain, where Zuko had already taken up his morning routine.

Usually she would be in the kitchen already when he would start, but today he beat her to the punch. Though Zuko still trained with Aang every day, he took it upon himself to meditate and practice some calisthenics before Aang would even wake up. It wouldn't be until after breakfast that they even attempted going into the courtyard. Yet Zuko still trained relentlessly before everyone else was up. Everyone else except her, that is.

That's why she was a little distracted when she walked by. He hadn't noticed her presence, so he had continued doing hot squats without skipping a beat. She watched him, losing track of time, as he dropped down into push ups and then back up into lunges. It wasn't until he stretched for a few minutes and then lowered himself into the lotus position that she approached. And when he finally acknowledged the fact that she had been watching.

She swallowed thickly and felt her cheeks heat, realizing that Zuko was still inquisitively staring at her. There was no accusation in his eyes, just genuine curiosity and mirth. The animosity between them was extinguished now, but something was still uneasy about being in his presence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was still something that kept her on edge and unable to properly focus or keep a straight head. It was unnerving and she hated it.

"Well?"

"I... I-I guess I was just wondering what you did every morning," she stumbled, breaking their locked eye contact to glance at the stones beneath her knees. "I always see that you're awake when I'm making breakfast. I just never knew what you did."

Zuko hummed, seeming to accept her answer, when he stood and bent over to touch his toes. Katara looked up when he straightened his back- popping it loudly in the process- and stared down at her.

"Wanna spar?"

She gaped up at him incredulously. They hadn't fought since Ba Sing Se, at least physically. The thought of going head to head with him, although very tempting, was probably not the best of ideas. She had to make breakfast and start laundry. Though no one else would be up for at least another hour, so she could waste the time fighting with Zuko. Who was, at the present time, standing above her; shirtless and dewy with a thin sheen of sweat. The morning sun was beating down on them already, probably causing energy to thrum through Zuko at such an alarming amount that he was most likely buzzing in his place. It was no wonder he would wake right when the sun would rise. He would be so energized that he would just _have_ to release some of the tension right when he woke up.

The thought of releasing tension with him also sounded very tempting.

With a shrug, Katara stood and replied, "Sure. Any rules you want to lay down before we start?"

Zuko grinned- that lopsided little smirk that made her heart do a tiny jump- and he bounded over to the other side of the courtyard. He obviously was _way_ too excited for this. "No knockout moves, loser is the first to get hit and knocked to the ground."

Katara popped her hip, grinning as she cupped her chin and added, "Loser cooks breakfast?"

He stared at her for a moment or two, a smile slowly growing larger on his lips. "Deal. You ready?"

She nodded, sinking into her most comfortable waterbending stance, and waited. She was internally thankful that there were large stone resins of water on the edge of the courtyard, courtesy of Toph, because now she would be on even ground with her opponent. She just needed to get him down before it all evaporated from his fire and the summer heat.

Zuko struck first, sending a barrage of fireballs in her direction. She dodged to the left, swinging her arms wide to bring an arc of water barreling towards the firebender opposite of her. When she rolled to her feet, Katara pulled some of the water to her hands and cloaked them thoroughly. Zuko was sprinting around her attack and heading straight for her.

Leaping into the air, Zuko kicked out a few more blasts of fire that Katara quickly snuffed out with a wave of water in front of her. Right as the water steamed away, Katara barely had time to block the punch heading straight for her face. Quickly she parried it and they were soon in a battle of fists. Zuko was fast, nimbly countering any of her attacks and still managing to get his own in without breaking a sweat.

Before Katara could act, Zuko ducked down and away from her elbow, then thrust his leg up in a forceful kick. She thankfully blocked it with her forearms, but was sent flying across the courtyard. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Zuko leaping up from his place on the ground and jumping towards her. Soon, they collided and Katara felt herself plummet towards the ground with him pushing her down.

He landed on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head and pressing his hips down on hers to keep in her in place. Her breath came out in a whoosh and disorientation swept over her quickly. Katara knew her head didn't hit the ground because she was still conscious and there was no pain. In fact, it felt like it was cushioned on something much softer than the ground.

"Are you okay?" he breathed above her.

Katara opened her eyes to see him close enough that their noses were almost touching and he was looking down at her with worry, panting as he caught his breath. Something lightly scratched against her scalp and it was then that she realized that it was Zuko's hand. He had made sure it didn't hit the ground as they fell. Her eyes widened and locked onto his, hypnotized, as her mouth opened- making that soft 'o' of realization- and she nodded.

He smirked when he saw her nod, his entire demeanor instantly changing back to the playful and cocky side he was showing just moments beforehand, and leaned a little closer- close enough for their nose to barely graze each other- and whispered, "Yield."

As fast as her heart was racing with exhilaration and anticipation, Katara could help but herself sag with defeat. She knew that he beat her, loathe that she admit it. He had gotten so much better than their last battle. Maybe it was his training with Aang, or perhaps it had to do with the new inner peace he held. Regardless of the reason, he had beat her fair and square this time. He truly was becoming a master.

It was exciting to think about.

Zuko's grin grew as she shrank away, knowing that she was admitting defeat, and as he went to get off of her his hips accidentally pressed into hers. As soon as that happened, a spark of something incredibly intoxicating and unheard of washed through her, causing her to gasp and press her chest against his- all out of her own will. Zuko bit back a breathless groan at the same moment and they both froze. His eyes went wide, comically so, and she saw his throat bob as he swallowed.

Everything went into sharp focus, from the smell of Zuko's musky sweat to the sight of his golden eyes wide with the unknown. Her body was buzzing now, waiting for him to move again so she could feel that pleasurable little friction that seemed to make her mind whirl senselessly.

What exactly was this?

Time was halted as they waited for the other to move. Katara had no idea what had just happened, but it ignited something inside of her that she just could not explain. Even if she knew what just had happened to either of them, she still couldn't put into words what it was.

Frankly, that was much more terrifying than their new friendship. Now, that seemed like sleeping when it was pitch black outside with no fire.

Zuko looked as if he knew though, the way his eyes widened and his jaw went slack. His eyes kept darting around her face, settling on her eyes and occasionally on her lips- which excited her more than she would care to admit.

It was him who broke the trance first and moved away, with more haste and care than she wanted to see. He looked away and sat back on his knees, giving her space to sit up without being too close. He rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled with embarrassment, "Sorry. I shouldn't have... Sorry..."

She was sitting up when she asked as innocently as she could, "What do you mean?"

Zuko's mouth was agape when he snapped his head in her direction. To her, he looked like a fish out of water as he stared at her in shock. Her body flushed under his gaze and she felt that excited tug under her navel again. She couldn't stand being under the glare of his scrutiny, so it was her turn to turn away. That must have done something that Zuko didn't like, because she heard him exhale heavily and then stand.

"Forget about it," he said under his breath as he bolted inside, leaving her by herself.

Katara would have went to follow him, but the sound of her brother's shrill cry for food brought her back to reality.

* * *

 _tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or it's characters._

 _ **A/N** Let me tell you guys something: this was hard to write. That's why it took so long. So it's done after this._

* * *

Zuko was flustered.

He was ruffled, unsettled, rattled, in a faze... Whatever different word he could think of, he was feeling it. To be frank, Zuko was incredibly confused and even more irritated that he couldn't figure out why.

What happened in the courtyard with Katara... it baffled him. His throat was tight, his heart was racing, and there was an impending sense of doom hanging over his shoulders- and it had nothing to do with the approaching comet. Honestly, he had no idea what had transpired just moments before. Whatever it was, he couldn't shake the image of Katara's dazzling eyes staring up at him and the way her soft skin felt in his rough hands, or how her body molded against his in such a way that just thinking of it now caused sweat to bead on Zuko's skin and a certain tingling sensation to overcome his toes and spread all the way up his legs until it stopped at his hips.

Zuko swallowed thickly.

He knew what this was. Out of the many times he heard Uncle Iroh muse about it during their travels, or the whispers between the crew members over their late night bonfires, he never felt the need to even care about such things. He was too busy with the woes of his pitiful life and the complexities of war that he never gave his hormones a second thought. But now they were rearing their ugly head like an angry komodo rhino, and it was clouding his thoughts more than he believed possible.

Damn all things to hell. His heart was hammering up in his throat and there was an incredibly uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Zuko was cursing the karma of the world and groaned when he realized that the minx he just sparred with had turned him on so much he felt lightheaded.

"Zuko! Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!"

Sokka's shout from downstairs made Zuko jump a foot in the air. At least it wasn't Katara calling for him. He couldn't bear the thought of her saying his name in the state of mind he was in at this moment. But still, not even one hundred calming breaths could stall his racing heart.

* * *

Just being at the same table was proving to be too much for Zuko. He didn't dare look up at her, lest he give away his sudden urge to kiss her and hold her close to his body again. He did his best to avoid even look at anyone, so he kept his eyes on the plate of sliced fruit and reheated rice for the entire meal, not speaking a single word. Unsurprisingly no one made note of it. Zuko didn't speak much, regardless, but today there was an actual reason behind his silence. And he just hoped that no one at the table would mention it.

Unfortunately someone noticed that he wasn't eating his food, too.

"Hey, Zuko, are you going to eat your mango?"

He looked up from his plate to see Aang staring at him with a hopeful sparkle in his gray eyes. Without another word, Zuko shoved his half-eaten meal over to the Avatar and stood up, leaving the rest of the group in the dining room as he strode quickly to his room. Just being in her presence was driving his mad. He couldn't even look her in the eyes as he walked out, but he could still feel her gaze upon him until he vanished down the hall. Whatever she was doing, it needed to stop.

However, his wishes were never easily granted.

Almost immediately after he shut the door to his room, there was a soft knock and the sound of her voice from the other side: "Zuko, can we talk?"

He had every desire to decline with a snarl- and also to grab her by those dainty, yet strong wrists of hers and throw her onto his cot and ravish her, but that was beside the point- and yet, he felt they both needed answers for whatever had transpired between them this morning. With a heavy sigh, he turned on his heel and opened the door.

Katara looked up at him, innocence radiating off of her like sunshine, and she asked meekly, "Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped aside, letting her pass before he closed the door with a soft click. He watched her walk to the center of his room, her hips swaying with every step. She ran her hands through her hair- a habit he noticed she showed whenever she was nervous or agitated, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before she sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I- What?"

She turned to him fully and hugged her arms closely to her stomach. Unfortunately for him, he noticed how that pressed her red-clad breasts together in a taunting manner that made that tingling return full-force. He felt his eye- as well as his manhood- twitch at the inconvenience.

Katara must have not noticed because she took a tentative step towards him. "You're acting strange. First this morning and then at breakfast. Is something wrong? Was it something I did?"

 _You have no idea._

He screamed in his head, hoping his eyes weren't bulging out of their sockets as he looked down at her bright, bright eyes. Did she really think it was so simple? That something small was bothering him? How could she possibly know that her body and the thought of touching it was driving him mad? It had only been less than an hour that their crotches were accidentally pressed together in what had seemed like an innocent spar, and he was being going crazy at the mere thought of kissing her lips and holding her body close to his as he showered her with pleasure!

 _Wait, what?_

He gulped and tried to do his best to stop the growing appendage in his pants and the threat of Katara noticing it. Her presence with him, alone in his room, was begging him to reach out and touch her. To satisfy this aching need that just surfaced in his mind so recently. Was this going to fast? Was he begging to be driven mad by a woman's body, only to be certainly let down?

"Zuko?"

He blinked a few times before furiously shaking his head and rubbed the sides of his neck- a failed attempt to calm himself down- before he sighed and finally looked her squarely in the eyes. ""No, it's nothing."

The skeptical look on her face spelled out her disbelief for him. "I don't believe you. Now what the hell happened this morning that's making you act like this?!"

He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Why do you care?"

"Because it's bothering me, too!" she shouted, stomping her foot as she clutched her fists at her sides. "Whatever happened in the courtyard... It's confusing me! I have no idea what happened and you running away like you did is just worrying me even more!"

Zuko's eyes widened and his heart stopped. He really didn't expect that, therefore he didn't know what to do. The temperature was rising every second she was in that room with him. His breathing was starting to come in short and strained breaths. He wouldn't doubt that Katara was starting to believe that his behavior was from an illness, not neglect of his many years of hormones and a broken dam of his control.

"I... I, uh, I really- uhm..."

He glanced away from her, something he hoped would calm his raging heart, and took a deep breath. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the way his cheeks were beginning to flush, from both embarrassment and arousal.

"Zuko!" Katara cut through his thoughts with an admonishing tone. "You look like you're burning up! I think there's something wrong!"

 _Damn all to hell._

Slowly, he turned his head back towards her and locked his eyes on hers. Time felt frozen in that moment and he could have sworn he heard her gasp. Her cheeks turned a flattering rosy color and Zuko thought dimly about the impact a simple lustful stare can do to a woman. They were silent, staring into the depths of each other's eyes without a care about the world around them. At least, that's what Zuko was feeling. He just couldn't help but look into those beautiful and vivacious eyes the waterbender possessed, and he desired to stare into them until the end of his days- regardless of how soon they may be.

His heart hammered. His throat tightened. Something in his mind just shut off and his stomach fluttered out the window with all of his inhibitions.

"Oh, fuck it," he murmured before he strode forward, cupped her face between his hands and pressed his lips against hers. If she had struggled against his kiss, he didn't notice. All he could sense was her body now fully pressed against his, her hands gripping the sides of his shirt, and her breath fanning against his cheek as she exhaled a soft sigh.

If this was Heaven, Zuko would gladly perish in this moment and stay like this forever.

Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but for just a slow second it felt like Katara was kissing him back- pressing her lips against his just a little harder and pulling herself just a little closer before she planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He blinked at her as she stared right under his chin. Her hands were still on him, as his were still on her neck, and she tried to steady her breathing.

Zuko could tell she was unsuccessful.

"Katara, I-"

"Shush."

"But-"

Her eyes darted to his face and she frowned. "I said shush."

Zuko clamped his mouth shut and chewed on his lip. He watched carefully- not even moving- as Katara lifted one hand from his chest and touched it to her lips. She looked at him again, and slowly but surely something in her eyes twinkled before she stood up on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips against his once more. She was much more gentle than him, but just as eager. Taking the hint, Zuko smiled into their kiss and threaded one of his hands into her hair as the other glided down her body and planted itself on her hip.

Magic electricity buzzed through his veins, making his hands shake and his knees weak. Just from a simple kiss.

Katara sighed again, and this time she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other gripped the fabric of his collar. Her breasts were firmly pressed against his chest, and at their close proximity Zuko was certain she could feel his raging erection against her thigh.

Not that it mattered now. They were already in too deep.

He breathed her in, absorbing every ounce of affection she poured into their kiss. He gave her just as much in return, and Katara seemed to revel in it. Her tiny moans and sighs were music to Zuko's ears and he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into her with every noise she made.

She quickly opened her mouth to him, nibbling on his lower lip before she slid her tongue into his mouth and slid it on top of his. Zuko was stunned for a minuscule moment before he returned the kiss with an equal amount of fervor. Their tongues tangoed, and Katara's hands were roaming around the expanse of Zuko's chest while Zuko's caressed the lower part of her back. He felt bold and slid down to cup her rear, causing her break their kiss and look him in the eyes.

Her heated stare caused Zuko's hips to twitch. Something she most definitely felt. Her eyebrow rose with curiosity, which made Zuko smirk slightly before he leaned forward and latched his lips to her neck. Now her moan was louder, but not enough for the others to hear them. It was enough to spur Zuko on even more. His tongue swiped the sensitive skin there as his hands squeezed her butt a little more before the began roaming up her back and around her rib cage. By the time his hands reached the lower curve of her breasts, his mouth was suckling on a patch of skin below her ear and trailing down towards her collarbone.

Katara moaned again as she pressed her chest upwards and her hips into his. The friction was sweeter than before, now he was fully aroused. She obviously was, as well. It burned Zuko's blood and the flare of heat made his stomach flip and a growl to rumble in his throat. He couldn't stop himself as he cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging them with his innate fingers. He felt her nipples pressing through the fabric of her shirt and bindings and quickly he rubbed his thumbs over them. She jumped and moaned again at his touch. Zuko snatched her mouth with his again and devoured her. Katara's gasps and moans were silenced by his mouth, even more so when his hands slipped under the her clothes and fondled the impossibly smooth skin of her breasts.

"Zuko-oh!" she gasped as she broke their kiss, arching her back and pressing herself even harder into him.

He quickly began nibbling on her neck again, not even stopping his ministrations to answer her. One hand left her chest and began sliding down her stomach, making it's way to her hips. He couldn't control himself anymore. He was driven by pure desire; the desire to touch her, to please her, to use her to please himself. He just couldn't stop.

A pair of hands gripped his wrist, halting him before his fingers slipped below her waistband. Zuko stopped kissing her neck and looked up so he could see Katara's eyes. She didn't look regretful- thankfully- and smiled at him before she murmured, "Wouldn't it be easier if there weren't any clothes in the way?"

The way her cheeks reddened at her statement was impossibly cute, Zuko conceded to himself with a grin, and he removed his hands from her body before he quickly untied his belt, slid off his vest, and pulled his shirt over his head. Katara's eyes seemed to almost bulge out of her head when he flashed her a challenging glance, but she quickly collected herself as she untied her shirt knots on her waist and shoulder. She pulled down the multiple skirts down her legs, leaving her in just her bindings. Zuko had seen her in just her bindings before, but never had it really affected him like this. Maybe it was the situation that changed the way he looked at her, as the way she looked at him. The change was nerve wracking.

Something twinkled in Katara's eyes and she took a little step forward. "So... now what?"

Zuko took his eyes off her body and looked her right in the eye as he replied, "That depends on what you're willing to do."

He hopped that didn't break the trance between them, but he needed to know how much she wanted this. Or at least how much she would allow him to do to her.

Katara chewed on her lower lip and hesitantly brought her hand to Zuko's bicep, where she stroked him gently. After a few seconds of getting accustomed to the feeling of his skin, she moved towards his chest and ran her fingers along his pectorals and down his breastbone. He shivered at her touch, and as a instinctual reaction his hands flew to her hips and gripped her tight. When she didn't react herself, he felt himself becoming more and more drawn to her body. He desired so badly to pull her close and finish what they started, but he couldn't be dishonorable and take advantage of her. Agni knows he's done that enough already.

"I..." she paused when her fingers were even with his belly button, staring at the trail of hairs that disappeared beneath his waistband, and she inhaled deeply before glancing up at his face. "I don't know what this all means."

Zuko smiled at her naivety, and took one of her hands with his own. "Well, what are you feeling?"

Katara's cheeks reddened again and she looked down and away. "I... I feel warm... Hot almost."

"And?"

"There's a tingling in my fingers and my stomach..."

He leaned forward again and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder. "Go on..."

Katara moaned as she bit her lip again. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed, "My heart is racing and I'm really excited-"

"How does your body feel?" he inquired, voice low and raspy.

Her eyes shot open and he could swear he felt her pulse pick up under his fingertips. Something in her eyes darkened, and Katara slowly looked up at his face as she moved her body close to his. "I feel... intense. Every sensation is more noticeable... When we were in the courtyard and you did that thing... It was the best feeling in the world. And now I crave it... That... friction."

Zuko felt his chest tighten and his erection jump again at her words. His dry and tight throat got even drier and tighter at the thought of what he was doing to her. He had to do this. Now. He swallowed thickly and moved his hands to the front of her hips, teasing her with his thumbs right under the edge of her bindings. "Well... would you like me to give you that friction?"

He almost rolled his eyes. _What a corny line..._

But he stopped himself when she shivered again. And when bashfully nodded her head, he felt his head get light and his heart race. The whole time, her eyes never left his.

He wanted to do this so badly, he was aching for her. But he couldn't just let himself get carried away. So he carefully untied the knots in her bindings and let them start unraveling off of her body. Slowly, inch by tantalizing inch, they fell to the floor, revealing soft and supple skin that he had never seen before. He gulped when her pebbled nipples became exposed to the warming air.

Zuko had to remind himself to breathe.

When Katara went to cover herself, Zuko snatched her hands away and stared at her exposed chest. He had never seen anything so mesmerizing in his entire life. Her body was excruciatingly beautiful; from her smooth and tanned skin to her long and toned legs, from the tips of her nipples down her cut abs to her round hips. Everything about Katara was amazing, and it pained Zuko to just now realize it.

To show his appreciation for her form, he pulled her close again and began ravishing her with loving kisses. His hands roamed around her body, pushing away the last of her bindings so she was standing bare naked in his arms. He cupped her butt again, relishing in the firmness of it, and lifted her up so he could wrap her legs around his hips. Never breaking their kiss, he carried her over to his bed, where he laid her down on top of his blankets. He quickly settled himself between her legs- much like he had in the courtyard- and began grinding his hips down.

Katara broke the kiss with a startled gasp, drawing it out with a hushed moan. Zuko himself could barely control the sounds that were threatening to break free. The feeling of her warm and wet center, pressed against his clothed crotch, was beginning to be too much for him. A strangled groan vibrated in his throat and he was certain if he kept rubbing himself against her, he wouldn't last much longer.

It was just too incredible to handle.

Just as he was about to pull away to take off his pants, Katara gripped his shoulders and bit on his lip- her breathing coming in short pants and her eyes squeezed shut. Her moans were muffled by their joined lips, but he knew in that second she was having an orgasm.

She moaned against his mouth as she began rubbing her hips along with his, riding out the slow wave of pleasure he was showering on her. Breaking their kiss, she rasped out, "Oh-oh my... Z-Zuko, please- p-please don't stop!"

He submitted her her request, wrapping an arm around her waist as he thrust against her once more. The friction on his erection was proving to be enough to send him over, if he didn't stop soon. He didn't want to finish like this, but he felt that letting her get her pleasure first might be the best thing for him to do.

While Katara rode out the remnants of her climax, practically melting into Zuko's bed as she sought to catch her breath, Zuko struggled to maintain control. As soon as she was finished, he sat back onto his heels and took a few deep, calming breaths. It was hard, considering he could still feel her dampness on the front of his pants and her glistening folds were out in the open for him to see. Oh, the things he could do to that sparkling set of luscious lips. How he could bury himself deep within them, never relinquishing the pleasure he was inflicting upon her. His tongue could do magnificent things to her, his cock doing even more.

Lost in his daydream, Zuko didn't notice Katara sit up and reach forward to grab his wrists. As soon as she touched him, however, his skin lit on fire once more and he set his blazing eyes upon her. Like cool water on a blistering summer day, Katara's touch was beginning to quench his burning lust. She pulled him towards her, blue eyes dark with her own desire, and one hand grabbed the waistband of his pants and began to tug down. Zuko eagerly helped her, never breaking eye contact. His pants were around his ankles by the time he was fully on top of her again, and he kicked them away before settling in between her hips once more.

Now, as he could feel the true heat of her center, Zuko was having an even harder time controlling himself. He wanted to bury his dick deep within her, thrust until he came in a blazing hot climax that rattled him to his bones. He wanted to make her scream his name as he pounded her to orgasm after orgasm. He wanted her to not be able to feel her knees as he thrust into her one last-

"Ngh!"

Katara's hand wrapping around his cock silenced his racing thoughts, enough to make him focus his sight on her once more. Her sultry grin almost did him over, and right when she positioned him at her opening. Taking her cue, Zuko swallowed against his dry throat and slowly pushed himself in. Their collective sigh was like music.

The feeling was inexplicable, unfathomable, irresistible... It was perfect.

She was tight around him, but not uncomfortably so, and she was so velvety smooth it was like a caressing glove slipped onto his hand. Zuko's groan didn't go unnoticed by Katara, he saw, and he laid his forehead against her right shoulder as to not slip out of control and shorten their escapade.

Once both of their breathing evened out, Katara nudged Zuko with her shoulder. He got the hint, and without moving his head, he withdrew his hips. She moaned lowly in his ear and her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his shoulders, and soon her legs mimicked the movement on his hips. Locked within her, Zuko was truly trying his best not to let go and thrust into her like a wild dog. Instead, every movement inside of her was slow and controlled- drawing out every possible mewl Katara could make.

Though, control was a fickle thing. And Zuko's orgasm never ebbed enough to let him stretch out this heavenly feeling. Soon enough, he was picking up the pace; timing every thrust with the breath fanning his cheek. Katara peppered kisses on his neck and shoulder, silencing her moans against his skin.

He felt her tightening around him- in every way possible- and it was the tipping point. Like a lightning bolt to the chest, Zuko's orgasm hit him so hard that the strangled shout he would have let escaped was muffled into Katara's neck. He felt weak, unable to comprehend the intensity of the pleasure that had just surged through him. It would have knocked him off his feet, stopped his heart, and given him an excuse to never get up again.

Because that was truly Heaven.

They laid together for a moment, letting their breathing get back to normal and their hearts to slow down. Katara's hand dazedly stroked his back, and the aftershocks of her orgasm still twitched around him, causing him to twitch as well. Soon, he slowly slid out of her- wincing at the sudden sensitivity- and rolled onto his side. Katara quickly rolled towards him and nuzzled herself into his chest, and Zuko gladly wrapped his arms around her and let himself melt into her embrace.

"That was..." she started with a sigh, pressing her nose against his sternum.

Zuko took a deep breath and held her even tighter. In his head, he was running through the thousands of words to describe what had just transpired. But all he could really articulate was, "Amazing."

Katara nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to his chest. "Can... can it happen again?"

He smiled to himself and almost laughed, knowing that he was just thinking the same thing. So he looked down at her, still smiling softly and nodded once before capturing her lips in one more sealing kiss.

If he had his way, he would do it a thousand more times. Until the end-

"KATARA! IS ZUKO NOT BEING A LITTLE BITCH ANYMORE?!"

Zuko felt his face heat and his temper rise for a short moment, but he was stalled by Katara's cool lips pressing against his once more. He immediately calmed down and returned it with just as much fervor as before. Even with Toph shouting for them from downstairs, Zuko could get used to this.

Oh, how he could get used to her.

* * *

 _ **A/N** Corny ending, I know. But that was the only way I could end it without it being even longer._


End file.
